


The Spy and his family

by Sephs Story Sense (ShineBrightLight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Good Dudley Dursley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/Sephs%20Story%20Sense
Summary: I have no idea where I was going with this one. As I worked on it it evolved to adding the end scene from the Evil Within 2 with my own twist.





	The Spy and his family

Harry poked his head around the corner before whipping back to his previous position. As he waited for clearance, his trigger finger started twitching. 

“D?” He asked, receiving a negative in response. He almost whined. He needed to go…

“Now!” Was the muffled shout he heard in his earpiece. 'Finally.’ He thought as he burst around the corner with his gun up. He fired two shots and the two guards guarding the doors were down. As he sprinted towards the door the light next to it turned green. He kicked it open and ducked behind the nearest support Pillar. 

“How many Dud?” He asked.

“Uh… Looks like you got three on the left, four on the right and seven around the doors you need to go through. Three in this room four in the next. Be careful Skinny.” Harry smiled wickedly.

“Oh goody.” He said as he turned left and fired three times. Two of the guards dropped to the floor while the other staggered clutching his shoulder. Harry darted forward, his knife in hand and stabbed the guard in the back of the neck. Ducking beneath the desk he quickly assessed his situation. Quickly figuring out what he should do, he began moving to the edge where he could pop up and shoot. 

Hearing footsteps come closer, he popped up and shot. Bullseye. Right in the forehead. Popping up three more times, he disabled the other three left on the right. He began making his way to the front of the room, ducking from cover to cover. 

'Crap.’ 

The next cover was fifteen feet away. Making up his mind he took a couple steps back and sprinted forward. Quickly hitting the ground in a slide, he brought his gun up and fired three times in a row, still sliding. Hearing three thumps, he quickly scrambled to his feet and sprinted towards the door. 

He danced in his spot as he waited for the door to open, hearing computer keys clicking in the background. The door beeped and flashed green and he slammed it open. Quickly bringing up and firing his gun. The hallway was now clear.

“Dudley…” he asked.

“Your clear the rest of the way, up until you get to the room. But there's only two medics, the people up above who are behind glass and our sister.”

“Got it.” Harry said then began jogging down the hall. He kicked open the door and shot the two medics who went down. He turned to the woman just in time to see her lift her hair from the back of her neck.

“I had it removed three days ago.” She said smugly. Harry snickered at what his sister was implying. The man whipped towards him with an angry snarl. She turned and presses a key on the keyboard and the man behind the glass began having some sort of seizure. 

Harry went to the big pod at the center of the room, while his sister put in the code to open it. As the doors slowly hissed open, he began pulling them apart trying to get his niece out faster. The doors suddenly slammed open and he quickly reached in and pulled out his niece and cradled her small, wet body against his big, dry one. As he began drying her off with a spell, he heard a large gasp from behind him. Juli gently placed a hand on their brothers chest and tried to calm him down.

“Lily! Where's Lily?” He gasped trying to get out of the STEM tub. 

“Sebastian! Calm down. Hadrian has her. He's currently drying her and waking her up and making sure she is alright both mentally and physically.” Juli said.

“Hadrian?” Sebastian asked. Harry turned towards them, still holding, a now dry, Lily.

“I've got her. You just let Juli get you out of here. We need to leave.” Harry said as Juli helped Sebastian out of his tub. Once he was out Harry sent a drying and warming charm at him so that his tremors would stop. Gently, he shifted Lily so that he had a better grip on her. But she stirred and whimpered softly. “Shhh. You're alright baby. We're getting you out and we're going to go home and your gonna see your daddy. Alright? Just go back to sleep and I'll protect you. From others and from dreams. Just go back to sleep, baby.” She nodded and snuggled closer to his body for warmth. He silently cast a warming charm on her and began walking out towards the car that he left parked down the street. 

Settling Lily in her seat, Sebastian slid in and pulled her against him while Harry and Juli sat in the front seats. Harry slowly pulled away from the curb and began driving towards his house. He sighed gently. His family was safe and back together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this one. As I worked on it it evolved to adding the end scene from the Evil Within 2 with my own twist.


End file.
